Element
by NikLovesWrastlin
Summary: Nik and Crys, Tag Team Divas, hit the big leagues of the WWE and try and take on the entire Divas roster. What happens, and who will be left standing in the end?  btw I couldn't think of a summary for the life of me  Doesnt start as M but eventually will
1. Chapter 1

_First story ever put up on Fan Fiction. I usually actually read slash, and if this story is a semi-hit, I will probably attempt a few Slash stories as well._

_So my best friend and I hit it big in the WWE, trouble ensues. Drama up the wazoo, Romance, angst, and all around craziness, eventually._

_I don't own anything, though if I did, Matt Hardy would have been treated better and would be the Heavyweight Champion, and Wade Barrett and the Nexus would not be aloud near the ring. Oh wait, my story, yeah that's why yall are here. Well, here we go_

***CHAPTER ONE***

She couldn't believe she finally made it! Well, THEY made it. Nik and her best friend Crystal finally got a contract with the WWE. They turned and looked at each other with huge grins on their faces, and then turned to Vince McMahon.

"Thank you so much, I swear we will work our asses off!" Nik shook his hand. Crystalia walked out the door after shaking his hand as well, and Nik told her she'd be right out. After Crystalia shut the door, Nik turned to McMahon once more. "There's one more thing I needed to ask you about, if you don't mind"

Vince nodded and spoke. "It's about your son?" "Yessir" She looked down at her hands fidgeting a tad. As Nik looked back up, McMahon started talking before Nik could get her request out, "I know he has to travel with you. He's a year and a half, correct" Nik nod. He continued "I will make arrangements for him to be watched during your matches, anything outside of that will come out of your paycheck and you will have to find the sitter yourself."

"Thank you so much," she said, Southern drawl coming out clear as day. And at that, Nik walked out the room to find Crystalia talking to two wrestlers she recognized.

As she approached the trio, Nik rolled her eyes as she saw her friend flirting up a storm with the long-haired Scotsman. Soon as Crystalia noticed her best friend, she motioned at Nik and said, "This is my friend I was telling yall about." Nik smiled, acknowledging the two tall men, then turned to Crystalia. "Crys, I gotta go get Aaron from my folks at the hotel, they're flying back to Texas this afternoon. I'm gunna head to that gym we saw on the way here, so I'll see you tonight in the room." Realizing how rude she had been, Nik turned to the men and said, "Nice to sorta meet yall, McIntyre, Rhodes" she tipped her head at them slightly and walked off.

"She always so formal?" Cody asked Crystal.

"Only when she either doesn't know someone, or when she doesn't care to know someone," she replied.

Cody watched as the brunette vanished from sight. 'Shes pretty hot' he thought to himself. He normally went for blondes, but she definitely had a nice body. Tan, thin waist, great curves. Almost a Native American look to her. "Who's Aaron?" he suddenly spoke, interrupting the conversation Drew and Crystal were having.

"Her son. He's a year and a half," Crystal answered. "So since she decided to ditch me, why don't we go have some fun?"

"What did ye have in mind?" Drew asked as he looked her up and down once more. 'Damn, look she's fine' he thought. Wavy blondish-brown hair, thin frame, curvy, but not quite as much as her friend. Pale skin, brown eyes, not tall but not short. He could definitely see himself getting closer to her.

"I was thinking maybe we could go out to eat then hit a movie?" Crystal suggested, looking the Scotsman in the eyes.

"You know, I think I'd rather go to the gym, I haven't gone in two days, and you don't get this Dashing without work," Cody said cockily, flexing and grinning. "So your friend mentioned a gym, which one was she talking about?"

"I think it was Naturally Fit, it was the only one between here and the hotel Vinnie-Mac reserved for all us" Crys told him.

"Ye got a thing fer her, dontcha?" Drew asked, smirking at his friend, who rolled his eyes.

"Hell no, I just wanna mess with her a bit" the second generation superstar replied. Cody thought back to the few minutes he had seen of the newest Diva. She was definitely different than what he was used to. Definitely different. "Anyways, its none of your damn business." Cody shoved his hands into his pockets as he began walking away, questioning himself as to why he was even ditching his tag-team partner and some fun to go work out just to get closer to a girl he's not even sure is worth the time.

"He likes her, its clear as day" McIntyre laughed, noticing the serious look his friend had taken off with. "So, briagha, where would you like to go eat?"

Crys stared at the tall male for a second, wondering what he'd just called her. Oh well, doesn't matter, she decided. "Is there any good Japanese places around here?" He shrugged and pulled out his phone.

"Well if there is, I'll find it on here." He searched Google for a minute and finally found a restaurant that sounded tasty. "So you like Japanese food?" he questioned.

"Yeah. Someday Nik and I wanna be able to travel to Japan. We've always loved the country."

"Would ye ever wanna travel to my dhachaidh tìr of Scotland."

"I'm guessing that meant home?" Drew nodded, "Then yeah, I'd love to visit Scotland."

As they arrived at the restaurant, the Scotsman walked around to the passenger side and opened the door for the young woman. They walked in and as they were seated they passed a coy pond in the center of the building, and the smell of soy sauce and fish filled their noses. Crys looked around once she was seated, and saw Cherry Blossom trees next to every table in the room and little wooden boxes with Japanese characters filled with a candle in the middle of the table.

"This place is beautiful," Crys said softly, continuing to look around.

'Yeah ye are' Drew thought to himself. "I'm glad ye like it. So what sounds good? I don't know much about Japanese food," he said as he looked over the menu. They debated over what they should eat until the waitress wearing a rich red kimono with black cherry blossoms print came to take their order. Drew ordered for both of them, and the waitress went back to bring the order to the kitchen.

"So what's Scotland like?" Crys asked as the waitress entered the kitchen.

"Its amazin'. Covered in green, unlike most places here. Farmlands surround my town, ye can literally smell the fresh vegetables growin'. The fresh produce is sold in the center of town. The buildin's are close together, but each home has several acres separatin' each other, not that it kept us kids from causing as much trouble as we could. My athair, my father, used to tell me I'd never grow up, because me and my friends would sneak out just go play in the pond near our land." Drew let out a sigh, closing his eyes and replaying scenes of summers past.

"Sounds like you miss it," Crys said, snapping Drew back into the present.

"Sometimes, but I'm doin' what I love, and enjoyin' ev'ry minute of it." The conversation carried through the appetizers and way past dessert. When the waitress brought the check, Drew instantly grabbed it and paid.

"I coulda gotten at least my share" Crys pouted, secretly loving the gentlemanly side of Drew McIntyre.

"That's alright, you can make it up to me another day," Drew smirked, watching the sudden flecks of green cross through the normally brown eyes of his new friend.

(at the airport)

"Thank yall so much for watching Aaron," Nik said to her parents as they got to the airport.

"Its no problem, sweety, we know you're gunna make us proud," her father said as they got out of the car. "We'll see yall when yall get a break, don't forget to call every once and a while."

Nik kissed her parents, then grabbed her son re-buckling him into his car seat. She leaned down gently rubbing the top of his head. "Did you have fun with Granny and Grandpa?"

"Go slide!" Aaron exclaimed.

"Yall did? Sounds so fun, maybe we can go slide later, you wanna do that?" He nodded vigorously and Nik laughed. "Aright sounds like a plan to me. Momma's gotta go to the gym, you wanna meet some new friends in the nursery?" "Yes!" She shut the door and returned to the front seat and took off.

The trip was relatively quiet, except for the random gibberish Aaron would yell out and the quiet music on the radio. Nik gathered up her stuff and son and headed into the gym. After checking him into the nursery, she headed into the locker room. Quickly changing into a camo tank top and black pants, Nik headed into the weight room with her ipod already blasting and began stretching.

Stretched out to her satisfaction, Nik walked over to the pull-up bar and reached up, taking hold tightly. Smirking a few feet away was none other than the second generation superstar that had stalked her to the place. He came closer, realizing Nik had her eyes closed as she continued her pull-ups. He was counting, '25, 26, 27, 28'. He came a little closer, still completely unnoticed by the woman a few feet away. She uncrossed her ankles and dropped down at 50, keeping her eyes closed as she rolled her shoulders and sighing.

Soon as she opened her eyes to go to one of the benches, she jumped back clutching at her heart and squeaking slightly. "Rhodes, what the fuck are you doing here?" she exclaimed.

He smirked at her, stepping a little closer and staring into her hazel-green eyes, "Thought you might want some company," he said as he tilted his head slightly to the side, almost sizing her up.

She quickly put out her hand, pushing him back slightly, "Ain't you never heard of personal space," her Southern drawl coming out strongly. Cody simply shook his head and Nik rolled her eyes. "Well then excuse me, I gotta workout to finish with." She quickly maneuvered around the nuisance, walking over to the Leg Curl machine and adjusting the weight to her liking.

But of course, Cody would not be ignored. 'Who does she think she is? Is she blind? How can she resist me, I'm Dashing Cody Rhodes' he grumbled to himself and followed soon after to stand next to the Texan. Soon as she saw him next to her, she quickly replaced her ear buds and closed her eyes as she worked out. Not willing to wait for her to finish, Cody leaned over and pulled the buds out of her left ear.

"What the fuck do you want, boy? Cant you tell I'm tryin to work out it peace? Seriously, don't mess with me. If you really wanna bother me, at least do me the courtesy of waiting until I'm done with my workout!" She let out a frustrated sigh and put her ear bud back in.

Content that he had pissed her off, and seeing that she somewhat agreed to talk to him when she was done with her workout, Cody walked over and began to workout himself, never taking his eyes off the strange new Diva.

Three hours later, long after Cody had gotten bored with working out and deciding to simply sit and watch the younger brunette work out, Nik turned off her ipod and walked back into the locker room. Ten minutes later, hair completely soaked and wearing a pair of jeans, her brown boots and a brown tank top, she came out pulling her hair into a pony tail.

"It don't take you long to get ready, does it?" Rhodes asked her as he pulled off the wall he'd been leaning against. She shook her head and continued walking. "Where you going? I thought we were gunna get to talk."

"Gotta get my son from the nursery," Nik replied, not turning to Cody, nor slowing down while he tried to catch up. After receiving Aaron and the diaper bag, she turned and began heading out of the gym.

"Are you really gunna ignore me?" Cody asked, sounding a little more than annoyed.

"Nope, you aint sayin nothing, and I need to get my son something some supper, so I'm just getting ready to leave. You got something you wanna say, say it. If not, I'm sorry but I really don't got time to just hang out. Life aint near as much play and goofing round as yours is. I got responsibilities that I gotta take care of." She stood up, looking into the beautiful baby blues of Cody Rhodes, almost forgetting what she was gunna say, clearing her throat and continuing. "Listen, you really as interested in talkin to me as you acting, then follow me to the hotel and we can talk as I fix Aaron something to eat."

For a minute, Cody just stood there staring at woman in front of him. "Did I do something wrong?" he suddenly asked.

"Look, I'm sorry for snappin at you, but you're the one following me and actin weird. But seriously, if I don't feed my son soon, hes gunna cry, and NO ONE wants my son to start crying. I'll see you at the hotel."

After the short drive to the hotel, Nik began carrying her Aaron and her gym bag over to the elevator, Cody fast on her tail. As soon as he caught up to her, her phone rang and she answered quickly. "Hey baby girl, whatcha need?"

'Wow, she's so much nicer to people that aren't me' Cody sighed, watching the lights on the elevator slowly coming down from the top and making its way down to the lobby.

"Huh, oh yeah he stalked me to the gym. Haha, yeah it was weird, but I don't care. Yeah we're in the lobby now waitin on the elevator to get down here. We'll be there in a few minutes. Wait, McIntyre's there? Please don't tell me yall already… Good, well the elevators here now, we'll see yuh in a few. Love yuh!" Nik hung up the phone as she stepped in. She turned and looked at her stalker, "Yuh coming?" and he quickly stepped in before the doors shut on him.

"I'm guessing that was Crys?" the taller brunette asked her. She nodded as the bell pinged and the doors began to open.

"Rhodes!" Aaron shouted as he pointed at him.

"Wow, he knows who I am? Should I be flattered?" Cody laughed, thinking he finally found a way through the tough exterior of Nik's shield.

"Rhodes a joke! Rhodes get RKO'd!" Aaron started clapping his hands and laughing.

"Wow, have you already trained your son to hate me?" he pouted.

"Don't pout, it gives you wrinkles," Nik smirked and Cody quickly changed his expression to a neutral one. "Seriously, you are like the most narcissistic man I've ever seen! Anyways, no, there is no hatred from either of us, Aaron here just loves watching anyone get RKO'd. Well, we're at our room, Crys and Drew are in here, so be where, she may or may not have a shirt on." And they entered the room. "What the hell?"

***END CHAPTER ONE***

_So there you go, my first ever posted chapter. I love all comments, critiques, and even flames. But I shall warn you, flames will be pointed and laughed at. But seriously let me know how yall feel, even if you think I'm wasting my time on ever writing another word._


	2. Chapter 2

_Hope yall enjoyed chapter one. If you didn't, please let me know why. Anyways, Chapter two is here, obviously. Much love to anyone who stays with me through this entire story._

***CHAPTER TWO***

As Nik and Cody entered the room, Nik noticed her best friend and Drew McIntyre wrestling in the middle of the hotel room. "What the hell? I thought you said yall were behaving, Crys! You do realize if there are any damages to the room, it comes out of OUR paycheck, dontcha?" Nik took a deep breath, then sat her son down on the bed, shaking her head slowly.

"I'm sorry Mommy," Crys looked at her overly stressed and responsible best friend. "But we didn't break anything, see! We were just having some fun. You should try it from time to time." Drew and Cody gave each other a funny look, both mouthing 'Mommy?'

"We can discuss that later baby girl. If yall will straighten up the room a tad, I'll have supper ready in bout 30 minutes" Nik said as she walked into the kitchen-like area in the hotel room.

"Whatcha cooking? And why the hell should we clean when room service and maids come to do that shiz every day. Its kinda what they're PAID to do, yuh know?" Crys pouted, trying to get out of doing any cleaning.

"Ugh whatever, then just throw all your dirty clothes into the backpack, I'm doing laundry after we eat. And we're having baked snapper, went to the market this morning and bought some fresh, and I've had it marinating in orange juice and garlic all day. We got that and coleslaw, and then I sliced up some apples I'm gunna bake with cinnamon sugar for dessert." Nik looked at the two men, who were looking at her like they hadn't eaten in days, "Yes, yall can stay for supper."

"Thank ye, but are ye sure ye have enough?" Drew asked, mostly out of guilt.

"Yeah its fine, sugar, we got plenty. I always make enough food to have leftovers for a couple days," Nik smiled kindly at the handsome man.

And true to her word, 30 minutes later, supper was ready and there was definitely plenty to go around. Grabbing the paper plates from the counter, Nik fixed four plates of fish and coleslaw, putting some extra fish on her plate for her son. They ate in silence for about five minutes until Cody broke the comfortable quiet.

"I didn't think you could actually cook this good, the fish is amazing," he said, shoving another bite into his mouth.

"Um, thanks. Yeah I love cooking. Crys and I've been cooking together for years, then again when we do, well lets just say it aint always the most…expected ingredients in the dishes. But when I cook for people I usually try and make it somewhat normal."

"Yeah, like one time we decided to see how many things we could put in…" Nik held up her hand shaking her head. "You know what, that's a story for another day. Would yall wanna come by for breakfast in the morning?" Crys looked at the boys eagerly, silently praying for them to come over and eat the special breakfast. Nik had to look down and bite her lip to keep the laugh from escaping her mouth, knowing full well what her friend was up to.

"Should we be scared?" Drew asked, noticing the suddenly sneaky actions of his hostesses.

"We will definitely be here for breakfast," Cody said, completely oblivious to the devious looks exchanged by the Texans.

Nik bit her lip and held her breath for a second to regain her composure, then smiled, "Well I guess that means I gotta make a Wally Run, yall know where the closest Walmart is? There are, uhm, several items we need for breakfast tomorrow," she finished, having to fight the laughter once more. She had to cover her laugh with a cough when she looked over at Crys, who was about to die of laughter.

"I can take you if you want," Cody piped up quickly. He wiggled his eyebrows at her, and she rolled her eyes.

"I think I can manage the trip on my own, thanks though." The young brunette looked down at her son who was currently trying to steal the knife off of they're plate. "And what, lil man, do you think you're doin with that?"

He looked up with an innocent look on his face, looked down at the leftover food on the plate and started stabbing it. Suddenly he looked up and said "Spear Spear Spear." Nik shook her head and took the knife out of Aaron's hands.

"No son, you are not Edge and that's not how he spears. So you wanna go with Momma to Wally?" He nodded his head quickly and jumped off of his chair and grabbed the keys to the rental.

"Seriously, let me take yall," Cody began, but stopped when Nik's phone started ringing. "Who is it?" he asked as she looked at the caller ID.

Ignoring the question, she answered the phone, "Whatcha need, sir? Uh huh? You didn't have to do that. I know we need to, but its really not my scene. Cant we just… Yessir, you're the boss. Nine? Yessir. No sir, you don't need to tell them, I can let them know. Is it alright if we may be a little late, I needed to run to the grocery store first, for breakfast. Yessir I know the provide room service delivery, I just prefer cooking. Alright, nice talkin to yuh. G'bye." She hung up her phone and looked slightly pale. "Apparently Vinnie Mac has decided to buy out a local club round here for the night, specifically for us to get to know everyone on the roster at once. Fuck," she hung her head.

"Whas wrong with her?" Drew looked at Crys for answers.

"Hehe, she tends to stay away from alcohol and dancing since she had Aaron. When she drinks, she flirts. And when she dances, well, she looks like a whore." Nik muttered a quiet 'bitch', and Crys continued. "Hey nothing wrong with lookin like a whore from time to time."

"Fine, but I'm wearin jeans and a tank top, end of discussion" Nik said confidently, and slightly angrily.

"Oh HELL no, we're gunna play dress up til we find what we are wearin. Now if yall will excuse us boys, we will meet yall in the lobby when we're ready to go. And we can put off cooking breakfast til another day. This is gunna be fun!" and the boys left.

"Oh come on. I AINT wearin a skirt!" Nik said as Crys held up a black miniskirt. She looked down at her son. "Are you gunna be good for the babysitter?" He frowned and shook his head. "I got an idea. If your real good for the babysitter and you go to sleep when she asks, tomorrow I'll take you to the park before we have our show. Does that sound good, baby boy?" He smiled and nodded, reaching up for her to pick him up. "Do I really have to go, Crys? I hate meeting new people," she pouted at her best friend. "I don't wanna dress up."

Crys walked over and held her hands out to Aaron, who hesitated then went over to her. "Come on, this is our job now. And you love to dance, I don't know why you stopped. You're still young, you should start having some fun. Look, just wear your cutoff shorts and the camo corset we made. I'll wear my cutoffs and the green corset." Nik began to open her mouth, but Crys interrupted, "Yes wear your boots, and I'm wearing my black hooker-heels."

"Hair up or down?" Nik finally gave in, taking her son back and sat him down in the pac-n-play.

"I dunno. How bout I straighten it for you?" Nik nodded and walked in behind her friend, who was looking at herself in the mirror. "You wanna gimme a little trim first?" Crys asked, handing Nik the scissors.

Two and a half hours later, the babysitter had arrived and the two women were on they're way down the elevator. Inside the lobby, McIntyre and Rhodes were standing close to the door waiting on the two. Drew had on a purplish blue button down long sleeved shirt and faded jeans on and his long hair pulled back in a ponytail, while his friend had on a green and black short sleeved button down with darker jeans.

As the elevator doors opened, the men's eyes were instantly drawn to the two beautiful women who stepped out. The emerald green making the paler Texan's skin glow, and the shorts making her legs look as though they went on for miles, helped by the four inch heel boots she wore. The light makeup and rich eye shadow making the flecks of green in her normally chocolate brown eyes dance. The brunette, on the other hand, looked slightly uncomfortable as she ran her fingers along the cutoff hem of her shorts, trying to pull them down to cover her legs a little more. Her hair, which was normally pulled up in either a ponytail or twin braids, was falling straitened around her face, framing the dark lined and naturally toned eye makeup, making the hazel stand out. Though actually the same height, the light skinned woman looked taller.

"Damn" the men said in unison as the women joined them. Crys beamed at the speechless guys and slid her arm inside of the taller male.

"Come on, I wanna dance," Crys said, literally dragging her escort outside. She turned to look at her friend who was falling farther behind everyone else. "Get your ass in gear! I wanna dance damn it."

Nik rolled her eyes and walked a little faster, Cody waiting up slightly so she wouldn't be walking alone. "Is it really so bad to have to go out and have some fun every once and a while?" he asked her.

"I can have fun," she sounded indignant. "I just can have MORE fun when I'm in pants." She sighed, realizing that she was already ruining everyone else's fun. "You know what, fuck it," she said as they stopped at Cody's car. Smiling evilly, she reached into his jeans before he knew what was happening and stole his keys out of his pocket. "I wanna drive."

He laughed, realizing Crys had just done the same to his tag team partner. "Yall are a lot alike, you know that? But seriously, give me my keys, this is my baby and I'll be damned if you put a single dent in it." Nik scoffed, pulling her hand away just as Rhodes reached for it. "Damn it give me my keys."

"No, I wanna drive! I love Chargers damn it and I wanna drive!" She giggled as he reached for the keys again. She threw her hand as far behind her back as possible pushing Cody slightly with her other and as he started trying to get closer so he could take his keys back. "You'll get them back soon as we get to the club, I swear." Suddenly, she felt herself being pulled flush against the second generation superstar and then leaned up against the 1969 black Dodge Charger. Cody stopped quickly, realizing how close they actually were. Blue gazed into hazel as they stood completely still, still leaning against each other. Both sets of cheeks flushing a light shade. "Ahem," Nik cleared her throat and snapping back first, she pushed off her secret dream car and away from the tall man. He continued to stare for a second longer, until Nik unlocked the driver side door and got in and cranked the car. "You coming or what?" acting as if nothing had happened.

Cody grumbled and plopped down into the passenger seat. "Do you even know how to drive a stick?" he asked, his voice finally coming back to him completely. She nodded happily at winning. Cody looked over at the driver, watching as she gently ran her hand first over the steering wheel, over to the dash, then down to the gear shift. She continued looking over the car for a few more seconds, then took off.

"How long have you had this?" Nik sounded as if she were in awe as they got out of the car and she went straight over and popped the hood to get a look at the inside.

"Dad bought it for me when I got my WWE contract," he said honestly. He watched curiously Nik leaned in a little farther, using her phone to get a better look at the engine.

"Damn its beautiful," she all but whispered, gliding her hands over the hood as she slowly shut it. Cody cocked his head to the side as he watched the enamored female staring at his car.

"Thanks," he chuckled as Crys and Drew came up and Crys jumped on the long-haired brunettes back, snapping her out of her own world.

"Damn it, thanks for the warning," she groaned as she slipped her hands under Crys' legs helping her stay in place. Hearing her friend laugh, Nik took off towards the club entrance, "Well, lets get this night over with."

"We'll be in in just a minute," Drew said to the women, who were now laughing like crazy for some unknown reason. After the Divas were far enough away, Drew turned to the shorter man. "What was that about?"

Cody tried to play dumb. "What was what about?" Seeing the stern look on his friends face, Cody sighed and said, "I don't know, man. Shes weird, I think she's bipolar or something. One minute she's bitching about not wanting to come out to the club and acting like she hates my guts, the next thing I know she's stealing my keys right out of my pocket. Oh well, we're out here to have fun tonight, lets see what these girls can do." And at that, they went into the club.

When the guys got into the club, they saw the girls standing with John Morrison, Ron Killings better known as R-Truth, Randy Orton, and John Cena. As they got closer, they saw the huge smile plastered on Nik's face as she carried on a conversation with Orton while Crys had started running her fingers though Mor's hair over and over again.

As soon as the boys reached the group, Cody started listening to the conversation between Orton and Nik. "I know, I saw the new picture of her and Sam on the internet. She is the most beautiful baby girl."

"Thank you, it will be cool for Al and Aaron to meet, Al needs some friends closer to her age," Randy said. He wrapped an arm around Nik as Cody and Drew approached. "What's up guys?"

Cody looked on slightly confused as his friend answered, "Some party going on. Not often Vince buys out a club for us." Noticing Drew close by, Crys walked over and stood between him and Randy.

"Randy, where'd Cena go? He promised me he'd bring my book back," Crys pouted, looking around for John.

Nik smiled and wrapped both her arms around her best friends waist, "Baby girl I wanna dance and I cant dance with Randy. He's got no rhythm! Come dance with me." She pulled the blonde closer to her and began dragging her out to the dance floor.

Quickly they vanished into the crowd, and Cody turned to look at his former Legacy leader. "How do you know them?"

Randy laughed and sighed, "Guess they didn't tell you. That trip Vince sent Cena and me on to Texas was to scout out some talent. We saw them and new instantly that they would be great for the company. When we talked to them about it, we came up with a new concept for the Diva's championships and McMahon loved it." After his explanation the tattooed man leaned over the bar and ordered three more beers.

The men stood around and chatted through a couple more songs until the young women came back, Nik instantly ordering a beer for her and a wine cooler for her friend, Crys coming to stand between Drew and Cody. "So what were yall talkin bout?" Crys asked.

"Nothin of importance," Drew said as he wrapped his arm around her waist. "Did ye have fun dancing out there?"

"Always," Crys replied after taking a long sip of her drink. An hour pasted, and Crys had drank almost four wine coolers, "Drew les go dansss. I'z wans tuh dansss wit you."

Nik, who had only had a couple beers, laughed at her friend. Drew gave her a funny look, "Bless her heart, but she can't hold her liquor. I could tell you story after story of the shit we've done, but all I can say is," and she turned to her friend, "Yall are NOT fucking in our room!"

Crys pouted and her eyes watered slightly, "Aw but Mommy why not? I needz a gooooooood fuckin!"

Drew's cheeks flushed slightly, they'd just met that day. Cody, who'd had a few too many shots of vodka, came up behind Nik and wrapped both his arms around her stomach, pulling her back against him. "You wan dance?"

Nik pushed off of him, rolling his eyes. "Hey Cena, where we goin?" She ignored Cody's pout as she and her friend were pulled over to the DJ station.

John quickly grabbed the mic and getting the DJ to stop the music. "Alright everyone shut up and look up here. Not all of yall know why Vince organized this little get together. Most of yall have seen these two all night, and I'm here to introduce the newest Diva's, Crystalia Terramia and Nik Bael. Also" he reached down under the turntable and pulled out two huge belts with two women on them and a ref in the center holding the women's hands up, "Vince has decided to give the Diva's a new Title, the 'Divas Tag Team' championship. So women, if yall are interested new matches, here's where to start. McMahon said at our next PayPerView, the two Diva tag teams that beat out all the other Divas will compete to find out who will be the first Divas Tag Team Champs," everyone clapped. "Now, I'm gunna hand over the mic to the newest women to our roster and let them introduce themselves a little better."

Cena smiled at Nik, who frowned as she took the mic. She inhaled slowly, then began. "Hey everybody, great to finally be here. I'm Nik, and this is my best friend, Crys. We're from Texas and have been taggin' together for bout two years now." She looked at her friend and handed the mic to her. "I'm Crys, and I'm a bit drunk, cuz we didn't know we were gunna have to come up here and talk." Crys handed the mic back to Nik. "Really aint much to say, we make all our statements in the ring. Love us, hate us, just know we aint goin way. Hope ev'ryone has a blast tonight, and we'll see yall tomorrow in the ring," and they stepped away from the mic, half the room clapping, LayCool and a few others booing.

Soon as they were cleared out of the limelight, Nik turned around and smacked Cena in the chest, "What the fuck? Coulda warned us we were gunna have to go up there tonight, we coulda at least not drank so damn much before we had to talk." She frowned and punched him in the stomach. Crys just laughed at her friends annoyance.

As the trio reached the bar that Randy, Ron, and Morrison were leaning against, Mike Mizanin, better known as Miz, had come up and stood in between Nik and the alcohol she so wished to consume. "Hi, I'm Miz…"

"And you're awesome, I know," Nik laughed as she stepped around him to grab the beer out of Randy's hand. She turned back to Miz, "So are you as much of a tool in real life as you are in the ring?" She gave him a half smirk, but kept her tone friendly.

"I can be, so are you as much of a bitch as you seemed up there?" he asked back.

"I can be," she let go of the smirk and gave him a real smile. "Yeah, I was just pissed bout bein put on the spot by SuperCena over there." "What did I tell you about calling me that?" they heard Cena, but ignored him. "Anyways," she continued, "I'm not a shy person, but when I have no clue what to say and I've been drinkin, I freeze up and just say whatever comes to mind."

Miz laughed, until Cody came over and stood next to them, draping his arm over Nik. Before Nik could go off on the tall man, Crys came up behind her and wrapped her arms around her stomach. "What do you want, baby girl?" Nik asked, leaning her head back and looking her friend in the eyes.

"Mommy, I'm happy. I'm happy and I wanna fuck."

Nik shook her head at her friend. "I know you're happy, babe, but no fuckin tonight. We just met all these men and I don't think it would be a good idea to make them think you're loose." Crys pouted and pecked her friend on the lips. "No fuckin, got it?" Nik asked. Crys sighed and nodded.

Before anything else could be said, both members of LayCool came over to the group. The tall blonde spoke first, "So I had heard Vince was hiring some new Divas, but seriously, Lay, who would want to watch these ugly bitches."

"I know, Michelle, it's like he can't find anyone that looks as good as us," Layla said.

"Lay, no one looks as good as us. I mean really, who could?"

Nik sighed and shook her head. "Look, like I said. We solve all our shit in the ring. Make fun of us all you want, I don't care. Just leave us alone. Talk behind our back, cuz I sure as hell don't want you talkin to me."

Layla looked shocked. "Are you a lesbian?"

Nik and Crys burst out laughing, "Mommy, can we just whoop they're asses now?"

"Baby girl, I told you, no fightin outside the ring. If we did, we woulda been in a constant fight from the day we stepped into the Indy league til now." Then she turned back to Layla and Michelle. "Look, no, we aint lesbians. No, she's not really my daughter, she's just been callin me that since our freshman year of high school. And you know what, if yall don't leave Crys and me alone, we will personally make sure that yall will NEVER hold the Diva's Tag Team Championship belts. That is, unless yall are shinin them for us. Now go away."

Michelle, completely ignoring Nik's little spew, turned and wrapped her arms around Cody. "Cody, baby, why didn't you call me today? I thought we had a good time last night." She reached and pulled at both of Cody's hands placing them on her hips and leaning in close.

Cody quickly looked over at Nik, who rolled her eyes. "We did have fun, the movie was great. But I got busy today. It's not like we're explicit or anything." He noticed Nik walking away holding Crys' hand, and Miz catching up and wrapping his arm around Nik. Cody sighed.

"What's wrong, Cody Bear?"

"Don't call me that," Cody tried to walk off, but Michelle caught him and dragged him off to the dance floor.

"He's an idiot," Nik said to Crys as she ordered a Jägerbomb and downing it quickly.

"I KNEW YOU LIKED HIM," Crys exclaimed. "You told me you didn't, you told me hes too egotistical, but I knew you liked him," she kept going on and on in her drunken state.

Miz laughed. "What's so damn funny?" Nik asked him, but not sounding completely angry at him. Miz just shook his head and Nik rolled her eyes. "Whatever, I got my booze and a babysitter for the entire night. There is absolutely nothing that could go wrong." She spoke too soon.

Right after she spoke, she noticed Layla hitting on Drew McIntyre. Before she could hide her friend from seeing it, Crys had turned around and saw the tiny brunette running her hand up and down the Scots bicep. "Mommy, I'm drunk, lets go back to the hotel?" Nik nodded, and they quickly said they're goodbyes to the few friends they had made that night, and Randy called them a cab.

Soon after they had gotten into the cab and taken off, Cody and Drew had finally managed to get away from LayCool for a few minutes. Looking around the club, they headed over to where Miz was standing and talking to Alex Riley.

"Hey, you wouldn't happen to know where Crys and Nik are wouldja?" Cody asked.

"They went back to the hotel," Miz said coolly. Remembering what Nik had said before they left, he lied, "They both had drank enough and Crys wasn't feeling too good."

"Thanks man," Drew said as they took off towards the exit of the club. "Les make a stop at the store, get them some crackers and gingerale."

"Why do we even care? Seriously we met them today," Cody said as they pulled out of the gas station to get some hangover helpers.

"Ye tell me, yer the one who told me in the hotel that you couldn't stop thinking of Nik," Drew smirked.

"You aint no better, McIntyre. Wanting to rush over and get something to help poor little Crys." They continued to bicker all the way to the hotel and up the elevator. When they arrived on the right floor, they came to the door and knocked.

A few seconds later, the door flew open and Nik was staring blankly at the two men. "We're busy, can I help yall?"

***CHAPTER TWO END***

_Hope yall enjoyed, and I will enjoy anything you review for me. Chapter 3 will be up by next week at the latest. Much love to anyone and everyone in the Wrestling Writing community._


	3. Chapter 3

_So it took me wayyy to long to get this going again. Oh well, I blame the fact that my son decides to wake up or cry every time I start writing.  
So here's Chapter 3_

_~~~Chapter Three~~~_

A few seconds later, the door flew open and Nik was staring blankly at the two men. "We're busy, can I help yall?"

"You left kinda early, we wanted to make sure you two were ok," Cody said as he tried to step into the room. But Nik would have none of that. She kept her foot firmly against the back of the door and allowing no room for him to squeaze past.

"We're just fine," a hint of anger in her voice as she stared up into his blues. "Now please, if you don't mind, I got alot to finish before our live debut tomorrow night."

"We wanted to apologize for tonight," Drew said, pushing Cody out of the way slightly to try and use his European charm to sway the Southerners. "We left the two of ye alone when we should have kept with ye."

"There's no reason yall should be apologizin'. Yall have no bonds to us, now if yall will please go," Nik took a deep breath in, "we have way too much stuff to get done before tomorrow" and she shut the door before letting either of them say another word.

"Damn them," Crys sighed as her tag partner fell onto the bed next to her. "So did you get permission for our entrance?"

Nik suddenly burst out into a fit of giggles, pulling an official-looking document out of her back pocket and unfolding it. "Oh hell yeah I got it! Now all I gotta do is edit it and create our tron vid. We almost done on our ring gear?"

"Got the last of the fabric yesterday, only another three or four hours of sewing and we should be ready for our match tomorrow night" And with that, Nik checked to make sure her son was asleep then stepped over to her laptop, putting the headphones on and getting to work. Meanwhile, Crys pulled out her suitcase with her sewing machine and their gear to get started.

The next morning was an early one as usual for Nik, getting up at 4:45am and changing quickly into her running clothes. She put a jacket and sweatpants on her son, putting him into the stroller and heading out the door.

"Damn its cold up here," she mumbled under her breath, looking down quickly to make sure her son was still asleep and didnt hear her cuss. She put the headphones in her ears and took off, not really sure where she was headed.

An hour and a half later, Nik and Aaron returned, sun coming up and having ran almost 8 miles. Entering the lobby, Nik's face fell when she noticed Drew and Cody heading to the gym for some early morning strenght training. She tried to walk quickly to the elevator and avoiding the two men, but unfortunately before she got halfway there, Drew shouted out at her. Nik quickly turned around, putting on her best fake smile, "How yall doin' this mornin'?"

"Good, seems like you are in a better mood this morning," Drew said as he wrapped an arm loosely around the Texan's shoulders.

"Uh yeah, well, I need to get upstairs and into a shower before Aaron wakes up and wants to eat," Nik tried to walk off but the generation superstar caught her around the wrist.

"You look like you're ready for a workout, why are you leaving?"

Nik rolled her eyes. "I went for a run at five, I'm just getting back. I'll get in a real workout tonight in my match. Gotta take it easy on show days, at least that was Orton's advice. So if you'll excuse me, gotta go."

The boys watched as Nik quickly headed to the elavator, getting on and the doors shutting. "She has no right to hate us," Cody sighed as they entered the hotel gym.

"I dont think she hates us, I think she's caught up with everything and doesnt really trust us," Drew said wisely.

Back in the girls' room, Nik was jumping in the shower. 'What is my problem?' she thought to herself as she began shampooing her hair. 'You've had a crush on him for years, and yet you blow him off. Sure he seemed like a player last night, but maybe you misinterpreted what was going on.'

"You know the first sign of insanity is talkin' to yourself," Crys laughed as Nik nearly fell out of the shower.

She regained control quickly and smirked at her friend, stepping back into the shower to rinse the shampoo out of her hair. "Baby girl, we passed up insanity back in high school, talkin' to myself is the least of our prollums." (a/n prollums=problems)

"Too true, remember the time we went into walmart and"

"Oh yeah, and how 'bout the time we stayed up to"

"Good times. Proof that people dont need sanity to live a crazy-ass life. Now are you done in there or are we gunna be showering together again."

"I think some people would think we were a little too close to be just friends," Nik laughed as she stepped out of the shower, grabbing a towel and making way for her naked friend to jump in. "So you want me to wait on you to help make breakfast or you want me to have it ready for you when you get out?"

"Whatchu think?"

"Food will be ready in an hour," Nik rolled her eyes as she pulled her clothes on and walking out the door.

Six hours later, lunch was eaten, ring gear was completely ready for the first match, and the music and tron video was completely finished, and Crys and Nik were packing everything up to head to the show. There was a knock at the door and Aaron took off running to open the door before Nik or Crys could stop him.

"Dashing Dork! Up Up Up!" Aaron squealed, raising his arms and jumping up and down, trying to get Cody to pick him up. Cody leaned down to pick the child up.

"You know its not safe to let children answer the door like that," he scolded, laughing as Aaron started pulling on his earlobe.

"He's fast, trust me if I had gotten there first, the door wouldn't have been answered at all" Nik laughed, letting Cody and Drew in. "We're getting ready to head over to RAW. Did yall need something?"

"We wanted to know if the two of ye needed a ride to the show," Drew took a step towards Crys, reaching up and gently brushing a stray strand if hair back behind her ear. Crys glanced over at Nik, then looked into Drew's eyes.

"Well I guess that settles it, Crys will ride with Drew and you will ride with me," Cody said, reaching out and grabbing Nik's hand.

"Um, I'm sorry, no. Orton offered to drive Aaron and me over because he has his H1 here."

"Well cancel, you love my car, you said it yourself," Cody frowned at Nik, not understanding why the Diva wasn't swooning over him.

"Don't fit a carseat easily, Orton's does. Besides, I need to talk to Sam 'bout somethin' important and so we were gunna talk on the way to the show so we can Skype using his phone." Nik turned around, grabbing up the last of her equiptment and shoving it into her bags. Technically she didn't have to talk to Sam, but staying away from Cody Rhodes until she could get past this crush seemed like the right way to go. Luckily for her, at that moment another knock on the door sounded, only for Randy to walk in seconds later holding a keycard out. "How the hell didja get a card for our room?"

"Simple, I told the lady down stairs that I lost mine, and when she went to check who was in this room I flirted with her."

"I'm gunna tell Sam," Nik smirked, pulling out her phone and looking through her contacts. Soon as she got close her phone was ripped out of her hands and held high above her head. "This ain't cool, you asshole gimme me phone back!" She jumped up and down trying to get her phone back, until Cody grabbed the phone away from Randy and handed it back to her. She mumbled a "Thank you" and went to grab her gym bags.

"You coming with us?" Randy asked, looking in Crys' direction.

"She's comin' with me," Drew said, letting his hand search out for hers and intertwining their fingers together.

Crys quickly pulled her hand away, "Actually, I think I'm gunna go with Randy and Nik, maybe next time. Randy, we'll meet you downstairs. I still have to get my bags packed up."

"Can you take Aaron downstairs with you? Here's his carseat and his diaper bag, We'll be down as soon as she's ready," and she ushured the three superstars and her son out of the room. "Bless his heart, McIntyre is forward, dontcha think baby girl?"

Crys laughed and shook her head. "Is it bad that I still wanna trust him?"

"Nah, I wanna trust Rhodes but we just arived, we should hold back on the dating coworkers until we know them personally. So why did you pass up on ridin' with McIntyre anyways?"

"This will be our first show together, we should go together. So do you really need to talk to Sam or were you just coming up with an excuse to get out of goin' with Cody?"

"What do you think?" She reached down picking up hers and Crys' bags and they walked out the hotel bedroom. "Anyways, you're completely right. We shouldn't be worryin' 'bout no boys when our carreers are just takin' off."

"Now lets go kick some ass!"

*the arena*

"Crys, I'm gunna go take Aaron to the sitter and I'll meet you back here to change and stretch." Nik picked up her son and took off down a hallway as Crys turned and entered their locker room.

As she walked in, she noticed Drew McIntyre sitting on the bench lacing up his boots for his match that night. She gave him a strange look, but continued to drop her gear bag down and start digging through it. She pulled out her gear and turned around, "Did you need something?"

"Did Ah do somethin' to offend ye?" he asked, standing up and taking a few steps to get closer to the stubborn Southern woman.

"Nope, just got stuff to do, people to beat. You know, the usual kinda business stuff. So what, are you stalkin' me now or somethin'? Cuz I don't really have the time to deal with a stalker, I just joined the company and I need to prove me worth first."

"Ye think 'bout too much, ye know that?" Drew said, reaching down and lifting her chin with his index finger. He slowly bent down, brushing her hair out of her face with the opposite hand and leaving his palm resting on her right cheek. A faint blush appeared on her cheeks and the Scotsman chuckled. "Yer pretty when ye arnt tryin' tuh act tough and push me away. I dun know what Ah did to affend ye, but Ah am sorry. Don't over think this. Ah'm attracted to ye, yer beautiful and so far Ah enjoy bein round ye. Ah'm leavin' it at that. If ye feel the same, lemme know soon. But fer now Ah'm gunna let ye get ready for the show. G'luck tonight," he leaned down a little farther and brushed his lips on her left cheek and walked out.

A few seconds later Nik walked in. She noticed her friend standing still, looking up, and her face a bright shade of pink. She walked up behind her and shook her, "WAKE UP!"

"What the hell?" Crys turned around quickly and looked around at her best friend. "Why would you scare me like that? You bitch, that so wasnt cool. I oughta hog-tie yuh and feed yuh to the coyotes out on Granny and Papa's farm."

Nik quickly put her hands up in defense. "Easy baby girl. One, you could never manage to hog-tie me. Two, you were starin' off into space and grinnin' like a damn fool! I saw McIntyre comin' outta here, so spill it."

"He called me beautiful, then kissed me on the cheek. That's all I swear. He said I been thinkin' too much and I look better when I aint tryin to push him away."

"Crys"

"What does that mean?"

"Crys"

"I aint tryin' tuh push him away."

"Hey Crys"

"I'm just focused on my career."

"Baby girl"

"Where does he get off sayin' that?

"Crys"

"He dont know me! Pompous, arrogant..."

"CRYS STOP!" Nik laughed, "I know you like him. Listen baby girl, I know you don't wanna jump into a relationship, so just tell him that. Look, you obviously like him, you shoulda seen the way you looked when I came in here. Maybe he really aint datin' Lay-slut, we dont know anythin' fer sure round here, so just chill. Just admit you like him. And if you do really wanna be with him, ask him if he's datin' Lay-slut. And if he lies, I'll castrate him then pull out his intestands through his ass!"

"I love you too Mommy," Crys laughed, wrapping an arm around her tagteam partner. Come on, let's get dressed. We gotta wow 'em tonight."

Crys and Nik pulled out their ring gear. Each wore a halter with a corset back. The bottom reached a few inches above their bellybuttons. On Nik's left hip and inch above her bottoms there was a Korean symbol for Earth and Mountain, on Crys' there was a Japanese symbol for Earth and Trees. For bottoms, they had shorts that went down three inches down their thighs. For boots they had lace ups that came right under their knees and had about a half inch heel on them. They were basically matching, except Nik's was a dark spotted camo color and Crys' was emerald with pink trims.

"Are you nervous?" Nik asked, looking over her best friend as she began working on Crys' hair. She ran her hands through the brownish blond locks, shaking out the knots. She braided four strands back on the top of her friends hair then pulled it all back into a tight mid ponytail.

"A little bit, but we'll rock it out tonight," Crys responded as she examined her hair in the mirror. She watched as her friend pulled her own hair back into twin braids going down her back and set at camo colored headband around her head, resting in the middle of her forehead. "How 'bout you?"

"Sorta, but hey, we're the best women in the business. And the day we stop believin' that is the day we need to leave. Now c'mon I hear Vinnie Mac's entrance, he's 'bout to call us all out."

They walked to the gorilla position holding hands. All the Diva's from the company were all assembled behind the entrance. From where they all stood, they heard McMahon talking about the newest championship being added to the company.

"And now to announce the Diva tag teams that are going to be competing for this prostegious titles."

The Bella Twins music hit and they walked out, strutting their stuff. Next Kelly Kelly's music hit and Kelly Kelly and Eve came out. Next was Natalya and Beth Phenix, then Maryse and Alicia Fox. Following them was Kaitlyn (from NXT) and Rosa Mendez. LayCool's music blasted next and the two did their little 'Flawless' entrance.

"Now," McMahon started," For this new Championship, we decided we needed one more Divas tagteam. Let me introduce to our entire WWE Universe, the tag team of Crys Kimaria and Nik Bael, ELEMENT!"

Crys and Nik looked at eachother once more, took a deep breath, and their music hit.

~~~End Chapter Three~~~

_I hope yall enjoyed, read and review if you liked. Flames will be pointed and laughed at, so thank you for the amusement. (No I'm not really as cocky as I just sounded XD)_


	4. Chapter 4

_You finally will get to see Crys and Nik in some real action. Hope yall enjoy 3_

_~~~Chapter Four~~~_

Nik and Crys held hands right outside of view of the crowd and cameras. The music started, and they took off running towards the ring.

"_Well I've been saved by the grace of Southern charm  
I got a mouth like a sailor and yours is more like a Hallmark card  
And if you wanna pick a fight  
Well I'm gonna have to say goodnight_"

They made it to the front of the ring and dove under the bottom rope, sliding in unison to the center of the ring.

"_I don't have to be hateful, I can just say bless your heart  
And even though I don't belong with your high life friends  
It doesn't mean we don't get together and try to make amends_"

They jumped up, heading to opposite sides of the ring, grabbing the top rope, jumping landing with one leg on the top and the other on the middle rope, raising one arm straight up while the other crossed it at the wrist pointing at their partner.

"_It's easier can't you see  
Let's agree to just disagree  
We don't have to like each other but it's sure fun to pretend_"

As the chorus hit, they did identical moonsaults off the ropes, grabbing hands and twirling eachother and heading back to the opposite corners and jumping up and making the same symbol as before.

"_So let's shake hands and reach across those party lines  
You've got your friends just like I've got mine  
We might think a little differently  
But we got a lot in common you will see  
We're just like you  
Only prettier_"

Crys and Nik once again did moonsaults of the ropes, taking a bow and doing their symbol once more.

"_Well, we'll keep drinkin'  
And you'll keep gettin' skinnier  
We're just like you  
Only prettier_"

The music continued came to a conclusion as Crys and Nik headed to the center of the ring to after grabbing a mic. They quickly turned and faced the audience. "Howdy yall, this is Crys, and I'm Nik. Yall dont know us yet, but trust me we will make an impact quick fast and in a hurry."

Crys nodded, "Yall will either love us or hate us, but I guarantee yall will remember us."

"We aint cocky"

"But we know we're that good."

"We're high flighin'"

"We're fast"

"And hell, we're southern as chicken fried steak and collard greens," Nik laughed.

Crys rolled her eyes. "Anyways, long story short, come Breaking Point next month, we WILL be the Diva's Tag Team Champions."

Layla and Michelle both reached for mics. Michelle was the first to talk. "You must be dreaming little girls, because everyone knows we're the best tag team in the company."

"You mean WERE the best tag team in the company," Nik said, taking a step in Michelle's direction.

"Did you hear that 'Chelle? She thinks she's so tough just because she's more boy than girl." Layla and Michelle laughed.

"Yeah, I guess that's why she goes by 'Nick', she secretly wants to be a BOY." Again Layla and Michelle laughed.

"Oh you're so clever. You can make name jokes. Well at least she LOOKS like a girl, McCool. You have no boobs and no butt." Crys shouted at the tall blond.

Nik turned around to her friend. "Crys, there's no need to worry 'bout what these two got to say. In the end, we'll be the ones holdin' the title, not them."

Crys nodded, but several of the women piped in, each saying that their team was going to be Divas Tag Team Champions. Crys leaned in to Nik, they exchanged a look, and they charged the bickering women.

Crys charged Layla, spearing her to the ground, jumping up then doing a leg drop to her chest. Nik clotheslined Michelle then hit a spinning heel kick on Maryse, who was standing the closest to her. Crys and Nik quickly jumped up, running toward eachother jumping into the air and doing suicide dives at Alicia Fox and Kaitlyn. The brawl went on, every woman for themselves until it was just Element and LayCool. The women sized eachother up, LayCool standing in one corner close to the announcers table, Element standing against the ropes close to beside the ramp. Layla and Michelle charged their opponents, but Nik and Crys leaned down tossing the other tag team out of the ring. Michelle and Layla looked up at the rookies from the floor staring in disbelief at what had happened. Nik and Crys slapped hands and jumped onto the corners on the ropes as their music played for the last time that night.

Nik and Crys were laughing and hugging as they walked into their locker room. "Oh my gosh I dont think I've had that much fun in years!" Crys fell to the bench, unlacing her boots and kicking them off unceremoniously.

"Oh and the look on them girls faces when we were the last folks standin' in the ring, PRICELESS! They never thought in their wildest dreams that we could beat them. Bunch of surprises comin' they way." Nik shook her head, playing the scene from the ring back over in her head. "I'll be back, gunna go grab Aaron from the sitter, so be dressed by the time I get back. He may be young, but I still dont want him seein' you necked (naked)."

As Nik walked down the hall she saw Cody Rhodes talking with Randy Orton and Adam Copeland (Edge). "Hey girl, yall looked great out there tonight," Randy smirked, grabbing her as she tried to walk by the trio.

"Thanks man, you told us to make a lastin' impression, think we did it?"

"I think yall have a good chance of winning the title. So what's the deal, heard you got a kid. You married," Adam asked, giving her a once over.

Nik walked up to him, shrugging off the arm Randy had around her shoulder. "Nah I aint married, why, yuh interested?" She let her hand run up his arm, resting on his neck and putting a slight bit of pressure so he'd start leaning down towards her. Her other hand ran up his abs, resting on his chest, and she gave a sultry smile at him.

He cleared his throat, leaning down a little more, "Oh, maybe not married but I sure could show you a good time."

Adam leaned down a little more, about to kiss her, until Nik's hand that had been resting on his chest moved up and pushed against his mouth. "Sugar, if I was that kinda girl, I'd be all over that offer. But as it stands, sorry to tell yuh this, but it aint gunna happen." And she walked off towards the babysitter's room.

All this time Cody had been staring at the scene in disbelief. Randy on the other hand was chuckling and shaking his head. "Man I told you not to check her out."

"Oh shut the hell up, Orton. Like you wouldn't have done the same thing if you were single."

"She isn't just somethin' to look at," Cody mumbled under his breath.

"What was that, kid?" Adam gave the younger wrestler a strange look.

"Huh? Oh nothing man, just talking to myself."

"Whatever you say, kid. Anyways, so do yall know if she's seeing anyone currently?" Adam asked, arching a brow.

"I dont think she's actually into dating right now. On the ride over, her and Crys were talking about how between finally starting their careers in the business and Nik raising her son all by herself, neither are in a hurry to rush into a relationship. I dunno if they were telling the truth, but if you do manage to get with either of them and you hurt them, Copeland, I WILL kick your ass!"

"You're pretty protective for you just meeting them a couple months ago. What's the deal, bro?" Cody asked, giving the older brunette a questioning look.

"I dont know, man. While Cena and I were scouting in Texas, we met them on the road. They were the best talent we saw one night in Austin, and so when we introduced ourselves to them, Nik invited us back to her aunt and uncle's place. We ended up staying a couple days just hanging out with her family, and they just really impressed us with their all-around character. They know the business very well for how young they are and never had any family in it. Nik can even speak carny, but since not many others around still can, she doesn't even try it. Well, long story short, we've talked every day for the last several months until it was finally time to get them in. They became like little sisters to me. Sam loves them too," Randy shrugged.

The men continued to talk, and a few minutes passed and Nik and Aaron were coming back down the hallway. "Yall three still flappin' yall jaws? Yall are worse than Baptist preachers wives sittin' here gossipin'." Nik laughed at her own joke.

"Seriously, you need to stop with the Baptist jokes," Randy rolled his eyes, reaching down and picking Aaron up when he put his hands up.

"I'm Baptist, I can make all the jokes I dang well please," she stuck her tongue out childishly.

"Wow, real mature," Cody mumbled.

Nik turned on him, pinning him to the wall with a finger poking into his chest, "What was that, Rhodes?" She gave him a stern look. His face pinkened a little bit and he stuttered at the shocking action of the Southern woman. She chuckled and rolled her eyes, "Yer so easy, Sugar." She turned around to the older of the generation superstars. "So when we leavin'? Crys should be dressed to leave, and I'll be dressed quick."

"I'll meet you at the car in 20. I'll keep an eye on Aaron til we leave."

"I knew there was a reason I kept you around," she leaned up, kissing Randy on the cheek when he scowled, and took off down the hall to her locker room.

"Well that took you long enough," Crys said when Nik came into the room laughing. "And where's yer son?"

"Big bro's got him. He was in the hallway with Rhodes and Adam Copeland," Nik blushed. "Oh my gosh baby girl, Copeland frickin' checked me out." She sighed, "He's so frickin' hott, oh my gosh!"

"He's too old for you, you're 23, he's 37, that's GROSS!" Crys laughed as her friend pushed her to get to her gym bag. "Oh come on! I thought you got over that crush years ago!"

"I thought I had too, until I saw him in the hall. He smells sooo good. Aw hell, I know I know, I should keep my distance. We just got here and such," Nik frowned. "He's still hot though."

"This is true," Crys laughed. "You know who came in here while you were gone? Curt Hawkins. Now that is a handsome man," Crys sighed dreamily.

"Seriously, that's just gross. I mean, he looks like he's a little, you know." Nik made a face at her friend.

"Oh like you have any room to talk."

"Hey, he was bi!"

"More on the gay side than straight," Crys laughed.

"Yeah, shut up. He's your cousin! Besides, that's why I broke up with him." Nik was laughing too, pulling on her green and brown plaid tank top, then sitting down and pulling on her brown cowboy boots over the bottom of her jeans. She shook her braids out and pulled her hair into one long braid. "Want me to do your hair real quick? We gotta meet bruhder (brother pronounced bruh-der lol) soon."

In response, Crys just turned around. She was wearing a hot pink tank top with black Japanese symbols down the right side, a jean mini skirt, and black heeled boots. When she looked in the mirror, she saw her hair pulled back in a ponytail with a thin braid dangling on one side.

"So are we goin' out tonight?" Crys finally asked her friend as they took off down the hall to the parking garage.

"I dunno baby girl, we aint got paid yet so I can't really afford a sitter. Don't even know where to start lookin' for one. But if you wanna go out, yer more than welcome to go without me."

"Mommy, I can't go out without you! Yer my mommy, you keep me from doin' too stupid of crap," she laughed, wrapping an arm around her best friend.

"More like if you end up in jail, I'm right there beside yuh."

They laughed and joked the whole way to the parking garage, never knowing that a two men were watching from afar. A short-haired brunette and a long-haired Scotsman. They looked at eachother and shrugged.

"You think we can still get them to go out tonight?" Cody asked his tag team partner.

"Did ye ask Orton if he'd watch the kid?" The Scotsman returned.

"Yeah, he said he would. Guess we should go back to the hotel, only way to know is to ask."

Nik and Crys arrived at the hotel ten minutes before Cody and Drew. When the women had finally gotten settled in and gotten Aaron dressed for bed, there was a knock on the hotel room door.

"You get it, baby girl, I gotta get Aaron here tuh brush his teeth."

Crys opened the door and looked at the two superstars standing outside. "You need something'?"

"Can we come in?" Cody asked.

"Hold on," she turned and shouted towards the bathroom, "Hey Mommy, can dumb and dumber come in?"

"Depends, did they bring gifts to bribe us?" Nik asked, walking towards the door holding Aaron, who was in camo footie pajamas. Nik opened the door wider to allow the men to enter the room.

"So what are yall up to?" Crys asked, walking around to sit on her bed.

"We wanted to see if ye wanted to join us at the club," Drew walked over and sat next to Crys.

"And before you say no, we already got Randy to agree to watching Aaron while we go out," Cody added quickly.

The women exchanged a look, Nik making an unsure face and Crys looking hopeful. Nik sighed, "You wanna go spend some time over with Uncle Randy?" Aaron nodded emphatically.

"Well that settles it, y'all two take Aaron over to Randy's room while we get dressed," Crys said as she grabbed Aaron out of his mom's arms and handed him over to Cody. Nik turned around and grabbed his diaper bag and shoved a few extra things in before handing it over to Drew and kissing her son on the head saying good night.

"Well that was easier than we thought," Cody said to his partner.

Back inside the room, Crys was scavenging through the suitcases as Nik laid out on her bed in her black bra and jeans. "Are you gunna finish getting' ready or what?" Crys asked her best friend. Nik scowled as she got up and reached for the black tank she had been planning on sleeping in that night. "You really ain't plannin' on wearin' a night shirt out are you?"

"What does it look like, honey?" Nik said, chuckling at the look on the younger woman's face. She rolled her eyes, "I'm wearin' my flannel with it, its too cold to go without." She reached out for her green and black flannel button-up and pulled it on.

"If you're gunna wear that, Mommy, you're gunna wear it the sexy way." Crys walked over, grabbing the ends and tying them tightly right under her chest. She saw her friend roll her eyes again. Crys laughed and wrapped her arms around the slightly taller woman. "Mommy, fix my hair." It was Nik's turn to laugh as she quickly spun her friend around and began fussing with it.

When the two men finally returned, Crys was in a pink and black plaid mini skirt, heeled boots that came right under her knees, and a tight pink shirt with Element written in black down one side. Her hair was pulled into twin braids. She would have looked like she was 13 if she hadn't had dark makeup on. Nik's jeans had the Element bleached down her left leg and her hair pulled back in a single braid.

"You women ready to go?" Drew asked, grabbing Crys' hand.

~~~End Chapter Four~~~

_I just wanna thank everyone who has stuck with my story thus far. Reviews will be much apreciated. 3 I will get on Ch 5 as soon as I get my son back to sleep._


	5. Chapter 5

_Finally, the first date. Hope everyone enjoys!_

_~~~Chapter Five~~~_

"You women ready to go?" Drew asked, grabbing Crys' hand.

"Where are we goin'?" Crys asked as everyone headed towards the elevator.

"We figured ye ladies would appreciate some good food and entertainment, so it's a surprise." The men exchanged a smile, and Nik and Crys looked from the men to eachother.

"Why do I feel like we're 'bout to have tuh fight our way outta this?" Nik whispered to her best friend, grabbing her hand as Crys reached for hers.

Cody laughed at the two women as everyone stepped into the elevator. He slipped his arm around Nik's waste. "Don't be so distrustful. We won't let anything happen to you ladies."

"Mommy, who are these 'ladies' they keep talkin' bout?" Crys asked with a small smile playing on her lips.

"I think they're talkin' 'bout us, baby girl. Though I don't know why the hell they think we're ladies," Nik shrugged Cody's arm off of her and wrapped her arms around Crys' middle. Crys leaned her head back on Nik's shoulder as she turned just in time to see their dates for the night get a slight gleam in their eyes.

"Works every time" Nik whispered in her friend's ear, though to the two men it looked more like she was licking or biting at it.

Crys laughed, but all conversation was delayed due to the elevator finally hitting the bottom floor. Everyone exited and headed out into the lobby.

"Hey, where are all y'all headed to tonight?" Everyone quickly turned around to see Adam Copeland heading towards them.

"Hey Addy, I don't know where we're goin'. Dumb and Dumber won't tell us," Nik had an almost giddy child-like grin on her face as Adam joined the group. She didn't notice the slightly irked look on Cody Rhodes face as she began almost bouncing on her toes when he draped an arm around her shoulders.

"Addy?" Adam gave Nik a questioning look.

"It's cute, deal with it." Her grin got bigger when he chuckled and nodded his head.

"Did you need something, Copeland? Or are you just here to interrupt the beginning of our date?" Cody had an almost ugly look to him as he seemed to get angrier as each moment passed.

"Chill out, Rhodes. It's just as friends," Nik said, not even giving her 'date' a second glance.

Adam chuckled, kissing Nik on the temple. "Well I guess since I'm not invited, I better go tell Jay(Christian) I'll be going to the club with his group. I'll be seein' y'all around." He gave Nik a tight squeeze and walked off laughing to himself.

Nik slapped Cody in the stomach, not too hard though. "You didn't have to be so damn rude, Rhodes." She frowned, but continued to follow after her friend and the men. "So which car we takin'?"

Drew pulled Crys closer to him, "You can ride with Cody, Crys is ridin' with me."

Nik instantly turned towards the brunette with an innocent look on her face. "Cooodyyy, can I drive? Please?"

Cody almost seemed to fall for it, that being the first time she'd ever called him by his first name, but then he shook his head, holding the keys way above his head and out of her reach. "Then it wouldn't be a surprise where we're taking y'all." Nik realized he was firm on his decision, but that wouldn't stop her from giving him a puppy dog pout. Instead of saying anything else, the men pulled each woman to their vehicles.

Once Crys was seated and buckled in, she turned to look at Drew. "So where we goin'?"

Drew turned in his seat to face her. "That will be a surprise, beautiful." He ran a hand gently down her cheek then turned back and cranked the car. "Oh yeah, put this on." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a blindfold.

"Why? I don't know if I trust you enough for that," but she had a small smile on her face.

"Come on, please?" He gave her the most sincerely sweet smile he could muster up. 'It worked' he thought to himself as she set the blindfold in place. "What kind of music do you like?"

"Techno, pop, some rock." There was silence for about a minute, then Lady Gaga started to play. Crys smiled to herself as she felt Drew reaching for her hand.

In the other car, Nik was holding her blindfold in a clenched fist. "I'm not puttin' it on, damnit!" Cody was facing her from his seat, and they hadn't even left the hotel parking lot.

"Look, we're doing this as a surprise to be romantic and whatever. Now please," he grabbed her hand in both of his hands and pulling it close to his heart. He took in a breath. "Please, Nik, just put the blindfold on. You can take it off as soon as we get to our destination. I promise I won't try anything on you. Just trust me this once."

Nik pulled her hand out of his grasp, and he was about to say something until she slipped the blindfold into place. "Don't think this is me givin' in, hun. Just consider this me bein' curious and wantin' to know what the hell you and McIntyre consider romantic," but Cody noted that she sounded kinder than her words could have been.

Cody reached over and grabbed Nik's hand, but noticed as soon as her she completely stiffened up. "I told you, I'm not gunna try anything. You can trust me."

"Trust is earned, not given," Nik said shortly. She turned her head towards the window, but didn't pull her hand from Cody's grasp.

"One day you'll open up to me." He stroked the top of her hand with his thumb, and let out a relieved sigh when she didn't continue her arguments with him.

"I smell the ocean," Crys was smiling as Drew led her blindly up and down sandy hills. "And I hear the waves. Why are we here? You shoulda just said we was comin' here. Then I coulda brought my swimmin' suit."

"Will ye stop tryin'a ruin the surprise?" He led them a little farther then grabbed Crys on both shoulders to make her stop. "Now sit still for a second." Crys heard some rustling and then felt two strong arms wrap around her. She let her head fall back onto his chest and relaxed into his hold. "Ye ready for yer surprise?"

She nodded, and took in a quick breath as soon as the blindfold was removed. "Oh my," Crys couldn't finish her sentence. They were, as she had suspected, at the beach. The night was lit up with stars. There was a blanket on the sand and waves were coming in about three yards from the edge, a bottle of Champagne chilled in one corner next to an open picnic basket. Crys turned around to face the Scotsman. "Why?"

Drew smiled and ran his hands up and down Crys' sides. "Well I guess I kinda like ye, and I wanted to prove it." He bent down and kissed her forehead.

"Where are we goin'?" Nik asked for the hundredth time since getting into the car. She still couldn't see anything and Cody's hand was still holding tight to hers. She felt his hand tighten around hers, and she turned to blindly face his direction.

"Please stop asking me, I'll tell you when we get there." Nik smirked at the irritated sound in Cody's voice. "Why do you take such amusement in driving me crazy?"

"Because you're easy." Nik said with no hesitation. She felt a squeeze on her hand again. "So where we goin'?" She laughed at the sigh that Cody let out. "So easy" she said in a sing-song voice.

The car stopped and Cody told Nik to sit still for a minute. As her door was opened, she started trying to listen to what was around her. The wind blew in the smell of concrete and cars. "Stop trying. You'll find out soon enough," Cody laughed at the frown that appeared on Nik's face. He grabbed her hand and pulled her along for a few minutes until they came to a halt.

Nik noticed she no longer smelt any concrete, but instead it was a very earthy smell. "Where are we?" Nik asked, reaching up to grab her blindfold. Cody let her pull it off, and Nik's eyes lit up when she realized they were in a large garden. Pulling her hand free of Cody's, she began exploring. There were all sorts of fresh produce, flowers, and trees. She suddenly came back, grabbed Cody's hand and began dragging him towards the back of the garden. As soon as she came to a large tree, she fell to the ground and began taking her boots off.

"And what do you think you're doing?" Cody asked.

"I wanna climb the tree," Nik smirked up at her date, grabbed his hand, and pulled him flat on his butt. After she had her boots and socks off, she made quick work of Cody's shoes. "C'mon, lets go."

"Uh, I don't think so."

"Chickened?"

Cody wrapped his arms around Nik's waist, and laughed at her pout as she turned around to face him. "We can climb the tree after we eat."

"Or, we could eat IN the tree." Nik smiled innocently and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"So the only time you're gunna be nice is when you want something?"

"I'm always nice, you're just too sensitive." She looked into his stunning blue eyes and sighed. "Fine, you win, we can eat THEN climb the tree. As long as you promise to let me drive back to the hotel." She waited until her date nodded, then let her hands fall back to her side. "So whatcha bring to eat?"

Crys was laid out on Drew's stomach, who was laying on one arm and running his other hand through Crys' hair. "Let's go play in the ocean," Crys suggested, but made no movement to get up from her comfortable pillow.

Drew laughed, "Ye didn't bring a swimsuit."

"I don't need one," but neither moved from their comfortable positions on the blanket.

"There's a little more Champagne if ye want some." Drew began reaching for the bottle and the glass before she could reply. He poured the last of it into the glass and held it to Crys' lips. She took a small sip, then rolled over and crossed her arms on Drew's stomach, resting her chin. He smiled down at her. "What's on yer mind?"

"Why are you tryin' so hard?"

"What do ye mean, 'trying so hard'?"

"You and Cody, y'all don't know a damn thing 'bout us, y'all have 'LayCool' fallin' head over six inch heels for y'all, and yet y'all go through all the trouble of tryin' to make a romantic date with us. It seems almost like y'all are tryin' to see who can score first."

Drew ran his hand through Crys' hair again, considering the words she had said. He frowned, "Ye deserve to be treated like a princess." He sat up, pulling her into his lap and wrapping his arms around her. "Yer beautiful." He kissed her cheek. "Yer can kick some serious ass." He kissed her other cheek. "Yer funny." He kissed her nose. "And fer once, I found a gal I can bring home to meh parents." He kissed her forehead.

"I think your folks would kill you if you brought me home to them," Crys laughed, snuggling closer into his arms. She rested her head between Drew's shoulder and neck.

Drew shivered, Crys' breath ghosting across his collar bone. He ran his hand up and down her back, kissing her hair and giving her a tight squeeze. "Mah father would love ye."

Nik and Cody sat Indian style across from eachother as they ate. As they finished up, Nik began cleaning up and packing everything away. "The food was great, thank you"

Cody pulled the plates and food containers from her grasp. "Look, I brought you out here. You don't need to play mom and make sure everything is clean." Nik shrugged and continued to clean up. Cody stood up and pulled Nik to her feet. Before she could say anything, Cody was dragging her over to the tree she had wanted to climb before they ate. "I promised we'd climb it, now up you go."

Nik smiled and reached up to the lowest branch, easily pulling herself up. They climbed about half way up, and Nik sat on a sturdy branch, leaning against the trunk. "So how did you get Bruhder to agree to watch Aaron tonight?"

"Easy, I promised him that I wouldn't try and sleep with you tonight." Nik gave him a strange look as he pushed her up a little so he could slide in between her where she had been leaning. He straddled the branch and pulled her against him.

As they settled into a comfortable silence, just listening to each other's breath, Cody's phone began to ring. He pulled it out of his pocket and looked at the caller id. It read **'Michelle McCool'**. Nik leaned up away from him. "Answer it."

"Hello. (**brake**) Does it matter? (**brake**) That's my business. (**brake**) Yes. (**brake**) Look, I'm on a date. We'll talk some other time, bye." He hung up, but Nik was already sliding to the branch below them. Before she could get down, Cody had his arm around her waist and pulling her back up onto the branch he was seated on.

"My head hurts, do you mind if we cut this short?"

"You told me to answer it."

"I know, and I don't care. Whatever's goin' on between you and McCool, it ain't my business. But I'm ready to go home."

"You do care," Cody sighed as he had to once again pull Nik up onto the branch with him. "Look, Michelle and I dated. We broke up, and she wants to make sure I can't be with anyone else."

"It ain't my business." But Nik didn't try and get away again. She sat looking into space. Cody tried to pull her back against him, but she sat firm in her spot. She turned her head slightly to look at him. "I'm not ready to trust you. I'm sorry that's just the way it is. We can play around and have fun, but save the romancy shit."

She stood up on the branch they were sittin on and started walking towards the end. The branch started to shake and give way as she got farther along, and Cody was quick to be behind her. "What the fuck are you doing? You're gunna get us killed!"

"I didn't ask you to follow me out here," Nik stuck her tongue out at Cody. "Besides, we're only 'bout twenty feet up, worst that could happen is getting' scratched up. You can't tell me you don't know how to take a fall." She smirked when he rolled his eyes.

Suddenly, Cody lost his balance and slipped. Nik dropped down, wrapping her legs around the branch as she quickly grabbed hold of Cody's arm and keeping him from falling all the way down. Once he was stable on the branch below, she slowly allowed herself to sink down onto the branch next to him. "Thanks," Cody said, his cheeks pinkened from embarrassment.

"Cute," Nik chuckled at Cody's confused look.

"You think I'm cute?" Cody had a cocky look on his face.

"I meant it was cute that you were blushing 'cause I just saved your ass."

"Whatever, you called me cute. That's all that matters."

"Oh go fuck yourself."

Cody wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her flush against him. He rested his forehead down against hers, his lips barely and inch from hers. Nik's face flushed quickly and her breath caught in her throat. "What was that?" He asked, a seductive smirk playing on his lips.

Nik quickly backed up, coughing a little. Her hands were a little shaky and she could feel her pulse racing. She took a breath and smiled, "Race you down."

It was about One O'clock as Drew and Crys pulled up in the hotel parking lot. Drew walked over and opened the door for Crys. Once she was out, he pinned her against the car. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down so their foreheads touched. "Thank ye for coming out with me tonight." He pulled back, wrapping an arm around her waist as they began to walk into the hotel.

When they got to Crys and Nik's room, Drew pulled Crys into a tight hug. He leaned back and looked down at her. "G'night beautiful." He leaned down, brushing his lips softly against hers.

"G'night" Crys responded, reaching up and pulling him down to her letting them kiss once more. It was a gentle kiss, but it took her breath away. He slowly pulled away, allowing her to pull out her room key and unlock the door.

As she began to walk in, he grabbed her hand and kissed it. "G'night."

About thirty minutes later, Cody and Nik were pulling up at the hotel. As they entered the elevator, Nik smiled. "Thanks for takin' me out tonight. I havn't been on a date since before Aaron was born."

Cody had a slightly shocked look on his face, "It was my pleasure. I had fun"

As they got to the room, Nik turned and said, "It really meant a lot to me, and I'm sorry for you almost fallin' to your death."

"I wouldn't have died, but thank you anyways for saving me." He pulled her into a hug. As they pulled apart, Nik pulled out her room key and unlocked the room.

"G'night," and she quickly leaned up, kissing him on the cheek and rushing into the room before he could say another word.

~~~End Chapter Five~~~

_So I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Please R&R, it would be much appreciated! If you got any suggestions, I'd love to hear them. 3_


	6. Chapter 6

_So it's been wayyy to long since I updated. Sorry I've been in the middle of alotta family shit and its hard to be inspired while dealing with it. But I decided I should write a little to make me feel better so here is Chapter 6!_

_~~~Chapter Six~~~_

"G'night," and she quickly leaned up, kissing him on the cheek and rushing into the room before he could say another word.

Nik entered her room with a small smile on her face. She turned and saw her best friend washing the makeup off her face. "How was your night, Baby Girl?" she asked as she wrapped her arms around her tag partner's waist.

Crys leaned up from the sink, smiling big as she reached for the towel hanging a few feet away. "Oh it was so amazing. He took me to the beach."

"Did he kiss you?" Nik had a stern, protective tone to her voice as she released her friend to begin stripping down and grabbing her night pants.

"Well DUH!" Crys laughed, falling on Nik's bed. "Did y'all kiss?"

"No" Nik said shortly. She pulled her hair out of the braid and shook it loose.

"Mommy, you said once we made it big you'd stop bein' so paranoid."

"He never tried to kiss me. Now come here and let me pull those braids out."

The next morning came quickly, and Nik had gone to get her son from Randy. Nik, Crys, Aaron and Randy were all down in the lobby eating breakfast when LayCool came in. Nik was helping Aaron eat some cereal, and Michelle stopped right next to her. "You need somethin'?" Nik asked, not even looking up at the tall blonde.

"Yeah, I want you to stop seeing my boyfriend." Michelle spat.

Nik rolled her eyes, but before she could say something, Randy chimed in. "You broke up with him months ago. It's none of your business who he goes out with, and I swear to God if you don't leave us in peace right now I will punt your head off and use it as a basketball later." LayCool quickly left the four to finish their food. Nik leaned over and kissed Randy on the cheek.

"Mommy, what time's our flight?"

"We need to leave here in an hour if we wanna make it in time," Nik responded, picking her son up as they all headed back to the elevator. Crys pushed the button, and when the doors opened, Cody and Drew stepped out.

Drew instantly walked over giving Crys a tight hug. "G'morning beautiful." Crys giggled and hugged him back.

Everyone stood around for a few minutes, Nik obviously a little uncomfortable with being around Cody. She turned to face her best friend, "Do you want me to bring all your crap down for you so and McIntyre can hang out before the flight?" Crys nodded quickly.

Nik, Aaron and Randy stepped into the elevator, but before the doors could shut, Cody stepped in with them. "Did you need something?" Randy asked, giving him an untrusting look.

"I didn't wanna be the third wheel with them. Besides, I'm sure Nik will need help bringing everything down since she's getting Crys' stuff too." Randy seemed ok with his answer, but continued to watch him with an icy stare.

As they got out, Randy turned and looked Nik in the eyes. "Call me if you need any help." Nik nodded and they went their separate ways.

Cody followed next to Nik, who remained silent. Aaron, on the other hand, looked up at Cody. "You fly with us?"

Cody knelt down next to him as Nik was pulling out the keycard. "What time are y'all going?"

Aaron pulled on Nik's pant leg, and without turning to look at them, she said in a quiet voice, "Ten thirty."

Cody shook his head and picked Aaron up as they walked into the room. "I'm sorry little man; Drew and I are flying later this afternoon." Aaron pouted, but then wiggled out of Cody's grip to start playing with his toys Nik had been trying to pack up. Cody scooped Aaron back up, handing Nik the toys he was holding.

"That's too bad," Nik said as she swung her backpack onto her shoulder, then grabbing up three other bags.

"You know, I'm here to help you carry things downstairs."

"Crys' bags are over there," She pointed to four suitcases beside the other bed.

"Yall travel with alotta shit." Cody laughed.

"Well, the backpack has all of Aaron's toys, snacks, my laptop and my first aid stuff. This bag has all my gym crap and ring gear, and these two hold Aaron and my clothes. Two of Crys' bags are dedicated to clothes, ones her sewing equipment and fabric, and the other one is her gym and ring gear."

"You do realize there are women who make most of our gear." He reached down and followed Nik and Aaron out the door. Nik just looked at him and smirked.

Downstairs, Crys and Drew were seated close to the entrance waiting on their friends to come back down. Drew reached up and brushed a strand of hair back behind Crys' ear as they chatted quietly. The bell from the elevator dinged and Nik, Aaron, and Cody stepped out carrying all the luggage.

"Wow, we beat Bruhder down?" Nik asked as she plopped all the suitcases down unceremoniously. She smirked and flung herself down in a chair nearby.

"Well you look comfy." Nik quickly jumped up, spinning around and coming face to face with a tall blonde. Nik gave a flirty smile as she looked up at him. Adam glanced over at Cody briefly to see an angry, almost jealous, glare directed his way.

Nik, who didn't notice the exchange in the slightest, cocked her head up slightly to get a better look into the Canadian's hazel-green eyes. "What time's your leavin'?" she asked.

Adam ran a hand up the brunette's forearm to and back down, taking her hand and leading her back to the couch. "Ten thirty, just like y'all," he draped an arm behind her.

Nik flushed slightly and happened to look up in the direction of the man she had a date with the night before. She felt a twinge of guilt as she caught his eye. 'But who can blame me,' she thought to herself. 'I've had a crush on this man since WrestleMania 2000!' She shook her head slightly to rearrange her thoughts. "What seat?"

"Jay and I are in the seats right behind you three, Orton is in the row with us." He looked down at Nik's left wrist. "That looks familiar," he chuckled. He lifted her wrist to take a closer look at a leather bracelets. It was about two inches in width, but what had caught his eye was a particular star burned into the center of it.

"Yeah, she did that herself the night after…" Crys started, but was quickly cut off.

"It's no big deal. I just found some scrap leather and I had a soldering gun and too much time on my hands." She ran her fingers over the burn pattern, an exact replica of the sun on Adam's left arm.

"Why'd you pick that design?" Cody sounded almost jealous as he asked her.

"It's tribal," Nik continued looking down. "Besides, what's it matter? I'm gunna pack all our crap up into Bruhder's car since he's takin' so damn long." She jumped up and began loading the bags on her arms one by one.

"Need some help?" Cody asked, reaching down and scooping up two bags in each arm.

"Do I have a choice?" Nik gave him a slight grin, then heaved everything she was carrying a little higher and told her son to stay and wait for Randy with Crys.

Outside, Nik walked quickly, trying to avoid having to talk to her unwanted helper. Unfortunately he could match her stride easily. "So what was that in there?" He asked as they came to a stop at the rental Orton had gotten.

"What was what?" She flashed him a crooked smile over her shoulder as she reached for another bag to throw into the trunk.

"Are you bi-polar?" He hadn't meant for it to come out so harsh.

"Probably, though I've never been diagnosed professionally."

Cody sighed and banged the back of his head against the car. "Look, did you have fun with me last night?"

"Yeah, of course I did," she couldn't quite meet his gaze as she shut the trunk and moved around the car to where he was.

"Then why were you all over Copeland in there? And that bracelet, you did that because of him, too, right? Seriously, am I just wasting my time chasing you?"

"Look, I don't owe you nothin'!" She rounded on him, face flushed and eyes piercing through his. "You don't know a damn thing 'bout me!"

"That's what I've been trying to do," he interrupted.

Nik let out an exasperated sigh. She reached up and laid her hand right above Cody's elbow. "I'm gunna say this just once, so if you don't get it, that's it. I don't trust. I trusted once and ONLY once. With Adam, yeah I've had a thing for him for a long time. But for some reason I feel a comfort around him that I get when I'm with Randy. I flirt, but I know that nothing will ever go anywhere with him because I know who he is, and he's more 'friend' material. Trust me, I had my hopes up so high when I got here because I thought I was finally gunna possibly get his attention. But then being around him has proved that he is not the guy I wanna date. I haven't decided who I wanna date, if I wanna date at all. There are a lot of internal shit I still have to work out. Now if you don't wanna wait on that, I get it. But it ain't easy gettin' past things." She finished as Randy, Aaron, Crys and Drew walked up.

Randy instantly felt like he had walked into something. He looked into Nik's face saw the sadness she had every time he noticed her phone ring. Crys just walked over and wrapped her arms around her best friend's neck. "You ready to go, Mommy?" Nik nodded and everyone said they're goodbyes.

_~~~End Chapter Six~_

_Well there you go. I may have another chapter up soon if things slow down. On the bright side, my son has started to stand and took his first steps this week. I'm excited. Anyways, thanks for the read, please review. Flames are always welcome ;-)_


	7. Chapter 7

_First I'd like to thank m first Reviewer, PinkkFridayMarie, you made my day! Next I would like to say I hope everyone is having a great week. Anyways, I hope y'all enjoy!_

_~~~Chapter Seven~~~_

It had been almost two weeks since that conversation between Cody and Nik took place, and the WWE was in Chicago. Drew still came around, taking Crys on a few dates, even asking Nik if she and Aaron wanted to come with them. She always passed though. She knew how much Crys liked Drew and she wanted to stay out of her relationships for once.

Crys and Nik stood in the locker room before RAW getting dressed. "Who we goin' against tonight?" Crys asked for the millionth time.

"Melina and Gail Kim." Nik adjusted her top. Last week they had taken out Maryse and Alicia Fox, and Melina and Gail had taken down the Bellas. "If we win this week, we're either gunna be facin' LayBitches or Beth Phoenix and Natalya."

"So are you finally ready to talk about what happened?" Crys looked at her friend sadly. She knew basically everything that had happened, but she felt like her friend needed to vent more.

"Does this top look alright? It looks smaller than what we had intended it to be." Nik looked herself over. She was wearing a soft brown Native American style top, but was low cut showing off chest more than she expected. Her shorts came about mid-thigh and were made of stretch-denim. She looked back up to her hair, where she had left most of it down, but had two small braids wrapped around and meeting at the back of her head.

"You look great, and so do I, and we WILL be facin' whoever wins this Friday night on SmackDown." Crys laughed as Nik tried to cover up some of her cleavage. "We already know it's impossible to cover them up, so stop fussin' with your damn outfit and fix my hair!"

Nik rolled her eyes as she began pulling her friend's hair back. The end process was the top half in a French braid while the bottom half was loose and wavy. She grinned at the slightly shorter woman in front of her. She was beautiful in her hot pink halter and black shorts with hot pink trim, a few inches shorter than her own.

As they walked out arm-in-arm, they noticed Michelle McCool flirting with Cody Rhodes, flipping her hair and running her hands up and down the handsome man's arms and neck. She happened to notice Crys and Nik walking past as they tried to go unnoticed. "Oh hey, I really wanted to wish you luck tonight."

Nik rolled her eyes and tried to continue walking when Josh Matthews walked up with the camera crew and a microphone. "So, after a grueling match against Maryse and Alicia Fox, Element is one match away from not only your first pay-per-view, but your first WWE title match. How are you feeling?" He directed the mic towards Nik and Crys.

"Confident," Nik said simply.

Michelle walked into view beside Nik, Layla walking up beside Crys. "Josh, it doesn't matter who wins tonight," Layla started.

"Because whoever wins tonight will lose in two weeks at the 'Over the Limit'." Michelle finished up.

"Do you have any comments?" Josh turned his attention back to Crys and Nik.

"Yeah, these two are delusional," Crys stated.

"And unlike us, they feel like they have to be sluts to get the attention they want."

"They have no real skills."

"The only way they can win is by cheating."

And together Nik and Crys said, "There is no way on God's green Earth they can beat us."

"Wow, looks like a feud is blooming, nice talking to you four," and with that Josh walked away with the film crew.

As Element tried to walk away, Michelle grabbed Nik and spun her around. "At least I get the men I want." Nik just looked past her at Cody, who was still standing there watching.

Crys went to stand up for her best friend, but Nik put an arm in front of her. "Listen, if you think you got him because he likes you, you're damn wrong. I told him I ain't ready to be in a relationship. But if you wanna think you won, go ahead. You got two weeks to get ready for the worst beatin' in your life. This was just gunna be business, but now, I'm gunna make sure you not only lose, but your gunna be tapping out," and Nik and Crys walked away with an angry LayCool staring back after them.

A few hours later, Nik and Crys were sitting in the hotel bar celebrating their second win in the WWE. Nik had talked Cena into watching Aaron so they could have a little drink. They had been there about an hour, and probably gone through seven or eight shots of Jack Daniels each. They clanked their shots together then guzzled them down happily.

About that time, Drew and Cody walked in, Michelle and Layla close behind them. "Looks like elemental is here, 'Chelle," Layla let out a sarcastic laugh as the two SmackDown Divas strode up the women at the bar.

"Gawd, they even DRINK like men," Michelle said as she sidled up next to her friend and getting in the slightly tipsy women's faces. Crys and Nik were quick to stand up, Nik raising her hands up in a fighting stance, Crys grabbing the closest sharp object, which happened to be Nik's pocket knife from Nik's back pocket, and pulling the blade out.

To keep from a fight starting early, Drew and Cody came and stood in between the enemies. Drew, much to Layla's dismay, turned to Crys and held out a hand to which she accepted. But before she left, Crys glanced back to make sure Nik was ok there by herself. Nik nodded and off they went.

Nik quickly turned back to the bar and ordered her another shot. As she reached for it, a hand reached out and pulled it out of reach. She quickly turned to see Cody handing the bartender the glass back. "What the fuck, Rhodes?"

"Wanna dance?" He gave her a soft, almost apologetic smile. She hesitated, but after taking a glance at an angry Michelle, she got up and followed the second generation Superstar out to the small dance floor in the center of the bar room.

The music was fast, and a song Nik had never heard. She looked over at her friend who was dancing happily with Drew. Slowly, Nik started to get more comfortable and swayed her hips to the music. Cody let Nik lead, resting his hands on her waist and pulling her a little closer when he thought she wouldn't notice. Nik raised her arms above her head and spun around.

When the song was over, Crys and Nik decided they wanted to dance together as one of their favorite songs came on. Drew and Cody headed back to the bar. "Ye need to stop pussyfootin' aroun' and ask her out, bro."

"Man, I already toldja what she said," the brunette said as he took a swig of the beer he had just ordered.

"Crys says she been upset e'r since she toldja what she did."

"Don't matter, she's not ready for a relationship."

"So yer jus' gun' go back to the bitch who made yer life hell, plus hurt the gal yer really interested in?"

"Damn it, I ain't with Michelle, she just won't leave me the fuck alone!"

Nik and Crys had gotten done dancing before the Scot could respond. Nik ordered a beer for herself and hard lemonade for Crys as Crys came and stood between Drew's legs allowing him to wrap his arms around her waist. Nik came back with the drinks and handed the lemonade to her friend.

Before Nik could take a swig from her beer, her pocket vibrated. She pulled it out and after taking a quick look at the number, she shoved it back into her pocket. Avoiding her friend's worried look, she drained half her bottle. "So, what are we doin'? Jus' gunna keep drinkin'?" Her accent had been thoroughly thickened by the alcohol.

"You wanna go dance some more?" Cody asked her. She nodded and headed back to the floor.

Crys turned in Drew's legs to face him and draped her arms around his shoulders. "You smell good," she giggled as she rested her head on his shoulder.

Drew ran his hands up and down her back, pulling her flush against him as he stood up. He tilted her head up with his index finger, "And yer the most beautiful lass I've ever laid my eyes on." He brushed her lips with his softly. She let out a quiet sigh, allowing him to deepen the kiss.

Out on the dance floor, the music suddenly turned slow. Nik tried to escape, but her dance partner wouldn't let her off that easy. "I hate this song," she mumbled as the lyrics kicked in.

"_We were sittin' up there on your momma's roof  
Talkin' bout everything under the moon  
With the smell of honeysuckle and your perfume  
All I could think about was my next move  
Oh, but you were so shy and so was I  
Maybe that's why it was so hard to believe  
When you smiled and said to me..."_

Cody pulled Nik closer, tightening his grip on her hips.

"_Are you gonna kiss me or not  
Are we gonna do this or what  
I think you know I like you a lot  
But you're 'bout to miss your shot  
Are you gonna kiss me or not"_

Nik let her head fall and rest on Cody's shoulder.

"It was the best dang kiss that I'd ever had  
Except for that long one after that  
And I knew if I wanted this thing to last  
Sooner or later I'd have to ask  
For your hand"

Cody laid his forehead down against the top of Nik's head.

"_So I took a chance  
Bought a wedding band  
And I got down on one knee  
And you smiled and said to me"_

Nik lifted her head, their foreheads touching.

"Are you gonna kiss me or not  
Are we gonna do this or what  
I think you know I love you a lot  
I think we've got a real good shot  
Are you gonna kiss me or not"

Their lips hovered, a mere inch separating them.

"So, we planned it all out for the middle of June  
From the wedding cake to the honeymoon  
And your momma cried when you walked down the aisle  
When the preacher man said say I Do  
I did, and you did, too  
Then I lifted that veil and saw your pretty smile  
And I said..."

Right as Cody got up the nerve to lean in, Nik's pocket began to vibrate again. She pulled the phone out of her pocket. "I'm sorry, I think it's time for me to go back up to the room. I'm gettin' tired." She faked a yawn and walked out of the bar.

"Are you gonna kiss me or not  
Are we gonna do this or what"

"Well, I was gunna," he mumbled to himself as he watched her go. He dropped himself into the bar stool next to his friend.

Crys and Drew looked up, a scowl on the male's face. Crys suddenly noticed Nik wasn't there. "Where'd she go?" Her lips were swollen red and her face was flushed.

"Back up to your room. We were… ugh what does it matter? I'm over this. If she's gunna keep playing this game, then I quit."

Crys looked mournfully from Cody to Drew. She turned back to the upset man, "Give her time."

"I'm tired of giving her time!"

"Maybe someday you'll understand." She turned back to the man she was leaning on. "Baby, I really need to go check on her. See you at breakfast?" Crys waited for him to nod before leaving the two men to themselves.

Once they knew Crys was out of earshot, Cody spoke up. "I was finally about to kiss her." He let out an annoyed sigh.

Drew just chuckled, "Man, I've ne'r seen ye so worked up over a gal so quick."

"What is her damn problem? She seemed to be about to give in. And I wasn't even forcing her! I could tell she wants me too, so what's stopping her?"

"Ye really don' know much of her, do ye?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothin', it's not me place to speak on her behalf."

Upstairs, Crys walked in to see Nik sitting on her bed and holding the phone to her ear. She was shaking and her eyes were watered up but not quite crying.

"You really should change your number," Crys said, wrapping a sympathetic arm around her best friend.

"Yeah," Nik let out a sigh. She pulled her phone away from her ear and erased the voicemail she had been listening to.

"You wanna talk about it?"

"No, I just wanna go to sleep." Crys nodded and pulled her shoes off before they cuddled in bed.

_~~~End Chapter Seven~~~_

_I wanna thank everyone who has stuck with my story thus far. This is the first story I've ever put up here, and the only story I've ever written more than 2 or 3 thousand words. I usually give up, chunking them because they never measure up to what I want. This story may have its faults, but it's a working progress. Please review. I 3 every view!_


End file.
